Le sang d'un homme
by Willia
Summary: On ne m'avait pas dit. On ne m'avait prévenu. Je ne savais pas, que c'était autant invivable. Je ne savais pas, que j'allais revoir, tous les soirs, son regard suppliant. Et les journées aussi. Je ne savais pas que le sang allait rester collé à mon corps.


(pov Draco)

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction en regardant HP 6, la scène du Sectumsempra. (ici : watch?v=w_DumnsqDlY ) Dans cette fiction cepednant, Draco n'est pas seulement devenu mangemort et sous la pression de Voldemort, mais a tué un homme.

Bonjour, et merci d'être là. Je vais faire court, mais sachez que si vous cherchez des petites histoires mignonnes, vous devriez faire demi-tour : cette fic n'est pas pour vos (de même que la plupart de mes hisoitres d'ailleurs)

Il est question de sang, d'honneur, de tragédie, de vie volée... Il est question de Draco Malefoy.

* * *

Ça y est, j'ai du sang sur les mains. On ne m'avait pas dit, qu'il y resterait. Je pensais qu'il suffisait de se salir sur l'instant. Mais non. Mes mains sont toujours tachées de rouge. J'ai tout essayé, pour m'en débarrasser. Est-ce que ça se voit ? J'ai peur que quelqu'un ne m'emprisonne les poignets pour examiner mes mains, et qu'il les voit. Les grandes tâches carmins qui s'étalent dessus.

Et je sais, à ma plus grande horreur, je sais que ces tâches ne vont pas cesser de grossir. Et bientôt, tout mon corps sera cramoisi. Et alors, tout le monde pourra le voir.

Mais certains le pressentent, déjà. Je le sens, quand je traverse une rue, quand je circule dans Poudlard, je les sens qui s'écartent d'un tout petit pas. Quand mon corps entier sera recouvert, est-ce qu'ils courront pour m'échapper ? C'est de cette manière qu'ils réagissent, avec Père. Lui est déjà recouvert des cheveux aux orteils. Depuis bien longtemps.

Tandis que j'ancre mes deux mains sur les bords du lavabo immaculé, je sens encore l'hémoglobine du moldu que j'ai tué qui coule le long de mes doigts. Ce rouge me fascine bien malgré moi. Je le vois encore me jeter un regard qui ne réclamait qu'un peu de pitié. J'ai faillit lui vomir dessus.

Mais ma tante était juste là. Et le Seigneur, oh, le Seigneur ! Je le sentais qui fouillait mon esprit, dans l'espoir de trouver une faille, un creux dans ma foi. Mais j'étais bien trop dégoûté pour douter. J'étais bien trop dégoûté pour ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Et cette lueur, dans les pupilles du moldu. Cette lueur qui m'a fait si mal. Dans ses yeux trempés par la douleur, je me suis vu. Et je ne me suis pas reconnu.

J'ai cru que c'était Père. J'y ai vu un homme dur et froid, un homme qui tue sans hésiter, et ne fait que constater la douleur des autres, sans plus de réaction. L'homme parfait pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'était moi. Et c'était moi.

C'est là, que j'ai faillit vomir. C'est quand j'ai compris que l'enseignement de Père avait finalement porté ses fruits. Ça y était. J'étais son clone.

Et alors, à la place de rejeter ma bile, j'ai prononcé le sortilège que j'espérais ne jamais avoir à dire.

Et c'est en cet instant que mes mains ont commencées à se tâcher de rouge. Oh, elles n'étaient pas immaculées, avant!... Mais je ne pensais pas que ça continuerait de s'étendre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si voyant.

J'observe mes doigts blancs, mon visage livide dans le miroir sali par les années, et je ne vois que le sang qui les tâche. Je sanglote. Et mes larmes aussi sont faites de sang. J'ai peur que l'on ne le voit. J'ai si peur.

Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, dans ces toilettes. Heureusement que je n'ai pas craqué plus tôt, dans la grande salle. J'ai faillit, en regardant Potter. Parce que j'ai lu, dans ses yeux, j'ai lu qu'il savait. Il a vu le sang qui colorait ma peau. Mais lui ne s'enfuyait pas face à moi. Il m'a juste jeté un regard de dégoût. Je le comprends. Moi aussi je me dégoute.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il en parle, je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que je suis couvert d'hémoglobine. Je pense qu'il a essayé de le leur dire. Mais personne ne l'a cru.

Ils sont aveugles. Et ça me va bien comme ça. Parce que moi, je ne vois que le sang qui goutte de mon visage et de mes mains, et dont le son mat résonne régulièrement contre le carrelage des toilettes.

Mais Potter est tenace. Ou alors, il veut vérifier que le sang qu'il a vu sur ma peau est bien réel. Car il est là. Juste derrière moi, il se tient immobile et raide. Il est perturbé de me voir ainsi.

Normal, je pleure du sang. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Est-ce qu'il le voit ? Il sait en tout cas que ce n'est pas le mien, qui goutte sur mes habits. Mais voilà qu'il y remédie. Voilà que c'est mon sang, qui coule. Qui se mêle à l'eau des lavabos que Potter a cassé - à moins que ça ne soit moi ? - , et au sang du moldu que j'ai tué.

Carmin sur carmin. Dilué dans la transparence aqueuse. Mais le sang de ma victime reste sur mon corps. Comme de l'encre de chine pourpre.

Même Potter n'aura pas réussit à l'effacer.

Je crois que lui ne voit plus que le mien. Tant mieux. Qu'il oublie celui du moldu. C'est trop laid, tout cela, tout est trop laid.*

Qu'il l'oublie. Moi, je ne demande que ça. Mais comment effacer ces tatouages carmins incrustés dans ma peau ? Comment ne plus sentir l'hémoglobine chaude qui coure sur mes poignets ? Comment font les autres ?

Les autres… voilà Severus. Il rappelle mon sang. Et puis il se rend compte que la majeure partie ne pénètre pas dans mon corps ; elle revient se plaquer tranquillement contre ma peau. C'est alors qu'il comprend que ce n'est pas mon sang.

Comment fait-il, lui ? Lui aussi est couvert de sang, je le sais. Comment fait-il pour ne pas vomir en regardant son corps taché ? Moi je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai sans doute jamais.

- Comment… comment faites-vous ? je murmure.

Mais il ne me répond pas. Je suppose que je comprendrai, un jour. Je suppose qu'un jour je n'aurais plus envie de vomir à la seule vue de mes mains. Je suppose que lui l'a compris depuis longtemps. Je suis déjà las.

Je relâche ma nuque, et ma tête cogne contre le carrelage. Je me laisse sombrer dans les vapeurs de l'inconscience.

* * *

*tiré d'Antigone d'Anouilh

(oui, j'ai la manie de caser des citations de partout... Rien à faire !)

Votre avis ?


End file.
